


18 (With a Bullet)

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-26
Updated: 2002-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex would kill for Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 (With a Bullet)

## 18 (With a Bullet)

by zahra

<http://www.obsessedmuch.net/dysfunctional>

* * *

Lex shot Dominic once in an accident of sorts. 

Truthfully, it was less of an accident and more of an on purpose. Dominic interrupted Lex's target practice, and he was wearing a derby, so Lex shot him. 

Lex _hates_ derbies. 

Of course, it wasn't quite _that_ simple, but that's how Lex remembers it. That's how Lex _chooses_ to remember it. Lex's memory can be very selective when he wants it to be, and Lex is sure he had no intention of killing Dominic, he simply wanted to get the message across. 

Don't fuck with the man holding a gun. 

Of course Lex was only sixteen at the time, so calling him a man would be a bit of a stretch, but Lex has never been a boy. Lex has never been a child -- even when his mother was alive. Lex has always been too old for his age and too young or too rich to be put behind bars. 

The Luthor name has always meant something to someone somewhere. It inspires emotions and a sentiment all its own. The Luthor name is a living, breathing entity. It has power. The Luthor name is like a gun. Without the name there is no power. Without the bullets a gun is useless. 

The same cannot be said of Lex. 

Lex is not his name. Lex is not a gun; Lex is a bullet - cold, hard and virtually indivertible once fired - however, this does not make Lex above _using_ a gun. This does not mean Lex is above protecting what he considers to be his property. 

Clark Kent belongs to Lex, and Lex has no problem with putting his finger on the trigger. 

Don't fuck with the man holding a loaded gun. 

Rules are for other people because Lex paves his own way, and he isn't idealistic, but he believes that at the end of the day it's the sentiment that counts. It's the intention that says the most, and from what Lex saw Roger Nixon _intended_ to kill Jonathan Kent. 

Guns don't kill people, people kill people. 

Roger Nixon was a person; Jonathan Kent is a person. Lex may be the son of Lionel Luthor, but at the end of the day he is his own person. Lex believes in himself more than he believes in his name. One day, he'll show the entire world that a rose is still a rose even if it's called a weed. 

For Lex, the bottom line has nothing to do with what is said and everything to do with what is implied. Lex has told Clark that they are friends. Lex has told Clark that he would do anything for his friends. The implication being that Lex will do anything for Clark, murder included. 

Lex shot Roger Nixon not for Jonathan Kent, but for his son. If Jonathan Kent had died, Lex's life would've been easier. He could've come to the rescue of the farm; he could've comforted a distraught Clark. 

Lex would have been happy. He could have swept in and cleaned house. He could have come charging up in his Ferrari and saved the day. 

Lex would have burned a hole like a bullet through a wool suit. 

His intentions would have been honorable, and not even Martha Kent would have known the difference. Lex could have let Jonathan Kent die, and what stopped Lex wasn't his intentions, but the sentiment behind them. Lex's honorableness would have been marred by the selfishness of letting Mr. Kent get murdered in the first place. Lex has found guns to be very self-serving. 

Guns are dangerous, but bullets kill, and Lex may not like Jonathan Kent, but he doesn't want him dead. He hopes that the corpse on the ground right now will go a long way to proving that. Maybe now people will believe that Lex really does care about Clark. 

After all, Lex was just protecting his property, that's what guns are for. 


End file.
